Um Detective Detective
by Tearful angel
Summary: Eu sei que o titulo diz uma coisa estupida mas este detective coloca as pessoas dentro do livro e faz as rir e passar seca! Hi hi! Enganei vos! Claro que nao vao passar seca se gostarem de detectives. Beijos! E espero que gostem!
1. Prologo

**Nome da autora: **_Anna Ryasyk_

**Nome do livro principal:** _DPA = O Detective Pessoal da Anna_

**Nome secundário:** _O Detective Detective_

**Tradução:** _Nao há_

Estava escuro. So a lua brilhava e era a unica luz que existia na sala. A Sara foi para o escuro, ela tinha medo da lua cheia porque esta a fazia derreter. Dois guardas estavam ao pe da porta,eram a DjiNate054 e OnV045. DjiNate era loira por isso o OnV dava lhe uma ajuda por isso deram lhe numeros juntos 54 e 45. De resto mais tres pessoas estavam sentadas, dois ajudantes e o chefe. O chefe tinha cabelo castanho e uns bigodes pequenos castanhos, no seu olho esquerdo tinha um curativo preto e a sua cara reflectia tambem o nao conceguia andar por isso andava de cadeira de rodas. Todos estavam vestidos de preto e os guardas tinham oculos de sol. A Sara estava vestida como uma lider da claque. **Ps:(podem procurar aqui o fato para saberem como é na minha imaginaçao pps: o site vai estar no final do prologo dito como "Para mais informaçoes") **mas o seu fato estava preto e ela estava a comer uma pastilha. Ela estava ao pe do chefe. O nome do malevolo chefe era Dr. Evil. Finalmente o silencio foi interrompido por um dos ajudantes sentados:

- Perdemos duas pessoas mas o trabalho esta feito!

- Isso é bom! - disse o Dr. Evil e esbroçou um sorriso.

- O que pensa fazer agora? - perguntou o outro ajudante sentado.

- Estava a pensar em colocar uma bomba na escola.

- Que bom plano! MAs como o vai fazer? - Perguntou a Sara e continuou a mastigar a sua pastilha.

- TU vais a escola e vais saber todos os "como" e "onde".

- Eu o que?

- Tu vais a escola e procuras um sitio onde estao mais pessoas. Depois eu coloco a bomba e a escola explode! Bumm e nada! HA HA HA! Sou o mais malevolo.

- Mas porque eu? - a Sara nao estava muito contente com a ideia de ir a escola.**(quem é que tava! Shi! ninguem gosta da escola)**

**- **Sara, nao sejas criança tens 17 anos! Tambem é so ate a escola explodir.

A Sara fez uma careta.

- Queres parar de ser a minha favorita? Vou colocar uma cruz sobre a Sara!

- Mas se a escola explodir eu morro.

- Nao! TU vais ter tempo de fugir. E vosses..- ele virou-se para dizer algo aos ajudantes.

- Nos vamos estar calados. - disse um dos ajudantes sentados.

- E sempre pode contar connosco. - disse o outro ajudante sentado.

- Estou confirmado que sim. - disse por final o Dr. Evil.

Os ajudantes levantaram se e os guardas levaram os para fora. O mandou a sua cadeira de rodas ate a janela e viu os outros a partir.

- O nosso plano nao vai falhar.-disse a Sara e começou a rir. **(Riso malefico é claro!) **e o Dr. Evil retomou o seu riso.

E a partir deste riso malevolo irritante começa a nossa historia.

**Ps: Agora é tipo como nos filmes em letras grandes**

**O DETECTIVE DETECTIVE...**

_**Para mais informações:**_

O fato da minha imaginação esta neste site abaixo indicado. Em todos os capitulos vou colocar para mais informaçoes. Se por exemplo querem saber alguma coisa e eu mostro o site para poderem ver mas para isso tem que deixar os rewiews para saber o que querem ver na barra "Para mais informaçoes", dar as suas ideias e sugestoes! Estou a espera mas por agora vejam o fato da minha imaginaçao mas preto.

Nao faz mal que nao percebam de nada mas o fato esta na foto e é azul e branco.

" h t t p : / / w w w . p o m p o n s . ru / i s h o p / p r o d uc t / 1 9 9" PS: Vejam sem espaços.


	2. Temos uma missão

Como devia de esperar na escola havia barulho, claro, é a escola! A Nastya ia com o Fábio pelo corredor da escola e falava, eles tambem eram novos ali.

- Mas porque temos de estar aqui? - perguntou a Nastya enquanto abria o seu cacifo.

- Por acaso estamos nao estamos aqui para estuda, temos uma tarefa.- respondeu o Fábio tentando abrir o seu cacifo.

- Sim sim sim! Ainda me lembro as palavras do Chefe!

" - Voces tem de ir a escola! - disse o Chefe quando o Fábio e a Nastya entraram.

- O QUE? TEMOS DE IR A ONDE? - disseram o Fabio e a Nastya ao mesmo tempo

- Sim, voces ouviram bem. Nos descobrimos que o Dr. Evil quer fazer algo ali. Ele vai mandar a sua melhor assistente Sara e voces sabem o que isso significa!

- Sim mas como vamos saber do seu plano?

- E o que vamos fazer?

- Nao se preocupem, um assistente nosso vai ajudar vos, ela chegara amanha e vai ser a professora de Fisica e de Quimica.

- Mas como vamos encontra la?

- Ela é que vos encontrara, agora vao e preparem se para o dia de amanha. Desejo boa sorte."

- Vamos!- disse Nastya e fechou o cacifo.

- Espera. - disse o Fábio ainda tentando abrir o cacifo - Esta quase a abrir-se! Esta a abrirse!

- Outra vez problemas com o cacifo? - perguntou uma rapariga que passou com as suas amigas perto e riu se.

A Nastya suspirou e deu um soco no cacifo, este abriu se fazendo o Fábio cair. Ele levantou se rapidamente ajeitando-se, e tirando as coisas do cacifo foi com a Nastya para a aula.

Quando o Fabio e a Nastya foram se embora, para os mesmos cacifos vieram mais um rapaz e uma rapariga que eram igualzinhos a eles, umas copias deles so que ninhguem o sabia. As copias falaram um pouco e quando tocou foram para a aula de Literatura enquanto a enquanto Nastya e Fábio assistiam a aula de História.


End file.
